


A Circle Only Has One Side

by catwalksalone



Category: Castle
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catwalksalone/pseuds/catwalksalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything great has to start somewhere. Question is, who started it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Circle Only Has One Side

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle IX. Prompt: tandem

Kevin swears it went down like this:

They're hiding out in an alley behind a dumpster and it isn't that there's an angry mob chasing them so much as there's an angry mob of _moms_ chasing them and, okay, so Kevin isn't exactly sure how that happened but have you seen the size of their _purses_? He's not getting on the wrong end of that. Not even for one of Castle's scarily accurate hunches.

So here they are, crouched down behind this dumpster and Kevin's practically sitting on Espo's lap so they can't be seen. Espo has one hand braced against the wall and the other around Kevin's waist to stop them falling over as Kevin clings on to the edge of the dumpster, peering around the corner to see if it's safe yet. And he may not be as shit hot as Beckett, but not for nothing did he pass his detective exams and as he shifts to get a better view, Kevin realizes two things. One, there's something hard pressing up against the top of his ass and two, Espo wears a shoulder holster.

So his partner and best friend has a hard on, so what? Kevin's blood is up and pumping from the chase, himself, and if it's mostly his feet and hands that are tingling, what's the difference? Everyone reacts in their own way to stress, right? And some of those moms were hot, even with the snarling.

And yet.

It's not like he hasn't thought about it and it's not like he's made a secret of being bi. Okay, so maybe saying he's 'open-minded' is not winning him rainbow flag points, but if anyone'd asked, he'd've told. Probably. He just hasn't let himself think about it much because it's _Espo_, you know? He can't just go around jumping his bones, not only because he has to work with the guy, but also because who else would come over at two in the morning when Kevin couldn't sleep and play computer games with him until it's time to roll, bleary-eyed, into the station? It's too much to risk.

Or it has been.

He tilts forward, allegedly to take another look into the alley, but actually to check if maybe he'd been mistaken. He hadn't. Espo tightens his grip around Kevin's waist to steady them and Kevin finds he's wishing it was summer and there was no thick coat between his skin and Espo's hand.

He licks his lips. "Espo?"

There's no reply. Kevin scrabbles at Espo's hand with his own. "Espo?" he says again, and this time there's a strangled noise from behind him. Fuck the moms, thinks Kevin and jerks up. He twists around and pulls Espo up by his lapels, shoving him back against the wall.

And that's when Esposito kisses him.

Javi swears it went down like this:

Ryan's an idiot. And if he'd kept his mouth shut and let Javi do the talking then they wouldn't be in this godforsaken alley and Beckett wouldn't have just practically shattered his eardrum with the laughing down the phone. And now they're stuck behind this dumpster and thank whoever's listening that they're not here with Castle because if it's hard enough for them to stay hidden behind it, what would it be like for the guy who was stood in fertilizer as a child?

Somehow, Javi's wound up with the crappy end of the deal yet again. He's doing his best to support his weight and Ryan's, and if they get out of this without their balls torn off by righteously angry women then he's confiscating Ryan's donuts from here until the end of time. He takes a second to praise the _Thighmaster_ and holds on.

Only apparently Ryan's developed adult ADHD or something because he will not stay still. And the thing is that he's rubbing up and down against parts that tend to have a reaction to being rubbed. Javi wouldn't have a problem with this in the normal way of things--your body's gotta do what your body's gotta do, right?--but this isn't the normal way of things, this is _Ryan_, and Javi does not want to upset the delicate natural ecosystem of their personal and professional relationship. It works. And if Javi has to file certain things under lock and key in a dark room with state-of-the-art alarm systems, then so be it. The thing is, Ryan keeps doing it, and he must have noticed what Javi's keeping in his pants. Not to boast or anything, but it's not a small issue.

So if he's still doing it, it must be on purpose, right? And if it's on purpose? Shit, what's that supposed to mean?

Just then, Ryan shifts _again_ and Javi takes a direct hit to the groin, tightening his grip around Ryan's waist to keep them both from falling.

"Espo?" Ryan says, but Javi can't reply just at this moment. He's concerned it might come out as shameless begging and he's so not ready for that potential humiliation. He really, really hopes the moms are long gone so they can get the hell out of Dodge.

Ryan's hand reaches for his, warm and smooth, hard fingertips pulling at Javi's fingers. "Espo?" he hears again.

This time it's too late to bite back the weird half-whimper that escapes him and Ryan leaps up and away from him. Javi has only a split second to think, "Fuck, what have I done?" before Ryan's on him, pulling him up by his coat and he's crashing into the wall.

And that's when Ryan kisses him.

~~~~~~

 

"Details," says Castle. "I do believe we're missing some cogent details," and smirks as he glances between them.

"We were on duty, Castle," says Ryan, his eyes wide and affronted. He takes a sip of beer. "That's all she wrote. All we're asking here is for your opinion. Who started it?"

"Yeah, bro," agrees Esposito, grinning and nudging Ryan's thigh with his own. "There's a lot riding on this."

"Why does it matter? You two have found each other, which is very delightful, I'm sure, friends become lovers, a classic romance trope. I don't see why who started it is such a big deal?"

Esposito and Ryan look at each other, rolling their eyes.

"Shows what you know," says Ryan. "It's like my man, Espo, says. There's a lot at stake here."

"Dignity, pride, bragging rights..."

"A new couch."

"A new what now?" Castle purses his lips. "Never mind, I don't want to know. And I can't answer your question, not without the details you're not prepared to give."

Ryan and Esposito exchange looks again. There's definite smirking going on there. Maybe Castle should be taking notes for his next book.

~~~~~~

 

Kevin swears it went down like this:

Espo kisses him and the alley falls away. It's stupid and sappy and Kevin kind of hates himself even as he relaxes his grip on Espo's coat and slides one hand up to the back of his neck, pressing them closer together. Just because Espo is kissing back doesn't mean this is the romance of the decade, he tries to tell himself, but his body's not listening. His other hand has wormed its way under Espo's coat, down and around until it's tugging his shirt out of his pants and sliding under and up Espo's back. He's cold and feels the goosebumps rise on Espo's skin under his palm. He smoothes them away.

Espo pulls him flush against him, and he feels that hardness again. He wants it, so bad. He breaks the kiss.

Javi swears it went down like this:

Ryan kisses him and it's corny as hell but it's like there are angels singing 'Hallelujah' in his head because _yes_. This is exactly how it's supposed to be. Ryan doesn't hold back, his hand is warm on Javi's neck and Javi opens up. Opens up and lets him in, warm, wet tongue stroking into his mouth, sensitizing skin and setting his hands in motion. Javi's hands know exactly what they want. They track down Ryan's coat, flicking buttons open as they pass and push it aside. They curl around Ryan's hips and pull him in and--fuck, yes--there it is, what Javi was hoping for. Proof that there's more than him in this game.

Javi bucks into Ryan, just a little, a hopeful pointer. He wants it, so bad. He breaks the kiss.

~~~~~

 

Castle's just getting the Cliff Notes, he knows, but it's still pretty hot and he's flirting with the idea of questioning his own sexuality and-

"Whoa, there, wait a minute," he says. "You switched. Now you're all about taking the lead? Wasn't that a sign of weakness like thirty seconds ago?"

"You know what, Castle?" says Esposito, shoulder pressed tight to Ryan's. "And don't go getting excited. You were right."

"I was?"

"Yeah."

"About what?"

"It isn't important," says Ryan. "What's important is-"

"We get home right now," Esposito finishes.

"U-huh," agrees Ryan and they stand together, a fluid unit, just like they've always been, only now with added sex. It makes Castle think.

"Okay," he says, fishing out his cell. "You, ah, you have fun, now! See you guys tomorrow." He presses a number on the speed dial and doesn't watch them leave.

~~~~~

 

Things Kevin and Javi agree on:

Fuck duty.

...

Javi goes for Ryan's belt first, but Ryan is quicker. Nimble fingers, he says, years of enforced piano playing never quite leave you. His fingers around Javi's dick are such a shock that Javi fumbles what he's doing and it takes every ounce of concentration he has to make his fingers obey his commands. Ryan takes the Lord's name in vain in several inventive ways as Javi takes hold of him, and Javi is glad his mom's not here because- Well, there are lots of reasons.

...

It should feel sordid and dirty and wrong because they're behind a _dumpster_, for fuck's sake, there's litter on the ground practically biting their ankles, but they're too busy riding the rush to care. Espo's grip is sure and steady and Kevin tries to match it, only it's like he's grown wings and it's all he can do to keep himself down here, among the broken glass and the smell of piss and Espo's voice, low and murmuring encouragement in his ear.

"God, I want you, I want this, I want us," he chants back. His heart is singing and his dick, too, and he couldn't shut up even if he wanted to. He looks into Espo's eyes and knows he feels exactly the same.

...

Javi can't hear the street noise any more; the cars and the people are drowned out by his voice and Ryan's. He can't see the sun either, the tall buildings blotting it out. There's only here and now, Ryan and him, the push and pull and pressure that's building so fast, boiling in him now, he's so hot and so close and less than ten minutes ago he was just Javi and now he's one half of a weird two-headed creature and he can't remember how it meant to be any other way.

"Please," he begs--and it's safe to do that now--"Please."

Ryan's lips are parted, his cheeks flushed and he grins as he leans forward, pressing their foreheads together. Javi is lost.

He lets go.

...

The pleasure is mounting, Ryan knows. It's tightening around him, a coil of energy squashed tight under a firm hand. It won't take much. A touch, a sound, a smell. It's strange how his body reacts the same to this entirely new set of circumstances, it seems wrong that Ryan knows what to expect when it's Espo's hand on him. But he doesn't expect the shattered grace of Espo's voice as he says, "Please," and it pulls a smile from him. He leans forward, needing another point of contact, resting his forehead against Espo's. He gives him what he wants, twisting with a firm grip and pressing his other hand flat against Espo's balls. Warm liquid spatters against his skin and Espo makes that sound again, the one that began everything. Ryan is lost.

He lets go.

~~~~~

 

"So I started it now?" asks Javi, smacking Kevin's chest. "I knew you'd figure out a way to make it my fault."

"I thought we agreed it didn't matter?" Kevin catches Javi's hand mid-swing and uses it as leverage to pull Javi on top of him.

"It doesn't matter when _you_ started it," whines Javi, but he's grinning.

Kevin bucks up, grinding his hips against Javi's. He leers.

"Oh, you _know_ I'll start something," he says. And he does.


End file.
